A Bitter Taste in Your Mouth
by The 2786 Project
Summary: No matter what world they are in, there is always a bitter aftertaste in their mouths. 2786 (a series of one shots)


number one: donor song

* * *

There were rumors circling around Vongola Decimo. For once, they were not rumors that whispered of his revered strength. For once, they were not rumors about the battle for him between his wife and supposed mistress. Vongola Decimo was dying. Well, that's what the rumors said.  
The great, almighty leader of the esteemed Famiglia was supposedly dying. There was nothing that could stop the gossip from spreading like wildfire. Bribes and threats were useless. Bribes were meaningless and threats could easily turn against the tables against the Famiglia.

When Decimo's tutor, the Arcobaleno Reborn, found out about the rumors, he merely frowned and turned his head away. He could do nothing against the torrent of whispers that were spreading throughout the mafia world. But that didn't stop him from searching for the unknown brat who dared to spread nonsensical words about his Vongola were still strong and united. They seemed just as powerful as ever, but now everyone was keeping a close eye on them. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Do you have a moment? May I ask you some questions?

It won't take much time, so please circle whichever you would like

First: in the event that I am declared brain dead

I hereby agree to donate my organs for transplantation

Second: In the event that I am declared cardiac brain dead,

I hereby agree to donate my organs for transplantation

* * *

"I don't trust anybody. Somebody said something they weren't supposed to, and now everyone's watching us like hawks." The Rain Guardian frowned at his fellow Guardian, who was reaching into his pocket. Inside his mind, Yamamoto was scolding the Storm Guardian something fierce for taking out those wretched cigarettes, but he knew that this is the only way the Storm Guardian was able to vent out his anger when they weren't on the battlefield."You know smoking isn't good for you," Yamamoto said lightly before moving on from the subject. "Anyways, Bianchi and Reborn are looking into the problem. If anyone can solve anything, it's those two."

The Storm Guardian's eyes twitch at the mention of his sister, but he didn't speak. "This shouldn't be happening at all," the Storm Guardian growled out after a puff. "Juudaime- He's... He's a good man. He doesn't deserve any of this cra-" "Don't befoul the air with your impure words, Gokudera." Yamamoto interrupted, lightly chiding the silver-haired man with a solemn look. The two men were quiet before a terrible memory invaded the Rain Guardian's mind.

His mind relived the memory, replaying the moment like a video. Yamamoto was a bit younger, and somebody was relaying the awful news: Yamamoto Takeshi was dead. Yamamoto's hands curled into the couch he was sitting on. A horde of red and blue stained recollections floated around the Rain Guardian's memory, rendering him hopeless in the haze of the past. "You know Gokudera," Yamamoto intoned, "Bad things are meant to happen to good people." Gokudera grunted in acknowledgement and dumped his used cigarette on the ash tray.

* * *

Third: I will not donate any organs

Those who selected the first , or second with the exception of the third

Take my heart, my livers, my kidney, my pancreas too

If it's for someone else's sake

It's all fine by me

A world without you in it

…Wouldn't be worth anything

* * *

"The stronghold seems very bleak nowadays, doesn't it?" Spanner muttered through a wrench clenched between his teeth. Shoichi flashed Spanner a look and heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, it is. Ever since those rumors, no one seems to be very happy." Shoichi answered quietly."Well, I think you two should be happy!" A cheery voice exclaimed. The two men turned their heads and saw Vongola's number one bubbly female smiling radiantly at them."Spanner-san. Shoichi-san. No matter what the Famiglia is placed through, we will persevere. We always have." There was so much hope in the young woman's voice that Spanner and Shoichi couldn't help but smile at Haru's faith.

"Bright as ever, Haru-san." Spanner mumbled as he replaced the wrench with a lollipop. Haru winked and whisked away the mechanics' dirty laundry basket. "I wouldn't know about that," she said. As soon as the door closed, Haru's smile morphed into a thin line. She forced her grin to appear until it started to hurt her cheekbones. The requirement for her to do laundry had long passed, but old habits were hard to break. Haru wasn't an idiot; of course she knew about how much tension there was in the stronghold. Fingers were constantly ready to point at one another; they were constantly ready to reach for the holster of a gun.

Haru promised herself that if she ever found the traitor who let his tongue loose, she'd cut his tongue off before handing him over to the Guardians. When somebody passed by her, Haru chorused a hello quickly followed up by a dazzling smile, making many a head turn her way. Yes. This is what she was. Haru had been able to build up quite a reputation for herself over the past years. In the Famiglia, she was considered a worthy prize. Haru's once childish face and body now made a womanly figure that placed her on the same scale as Sasagawa Kyoko.

Haru wasn't stupid; on the other hand, she was quite intelligent. It turned out that Haru had quite a knack for science, invention and medicine in addition to gymnastics. So she entered the medical field and started whipping up medicine left and right. Haru was once called "the girl who liked to chase after the Decimo's heels" by other famiglias.

Now Haru was "The Eccentric Healing Beauty," along with a couple of other names that placed a strange taste in her mouth. She preferred "The Eccentric Healing Beauty" over titles like "Decimo's mistress" or "The Guardians' Whore." Unlike Kyoko, Haru still had yet to marry. Speaking of marriage, Haru wondered how her best friend was faring with her husband's condition.

* * *

If you could go on living in someone else, if a part of you could remain in there

Why that's a wonderful thing, isn't it

It would be a nice dream at least

* * *

Haru knocked on the door with her left hand while her right hand clasped a vial of blue liquid. She heard the quiet shuffling of feet before the door opened. "Hello, Kyoko-chan." Haru greeted. The orange-haired beauty managed a quick smile before it faded away into the air. "Haru-chan. Thank you as always for making his medicine."There was a moment of brief silence before Haru shook her head. "No. We should be thanking you. You're the only reason why he's still here. He's able to hang on cause of you." Now it was Kyoko's turn to shake her head in denial.

"I think it's the Family that gives Tsu-kun strength. Anyways, won't you come in? It's been so long since we've had a good chat." Haru hesitated, thinking of the busy schedule she had yet to complete. Haru saw the tense, pleading look on Kyoko's face and realized something must have happened. Medicine would have to wait. Haru acquiesced.

Kyoko directed Haru into the sitting room and sat her down on a comfortable chair. The sitting room was composed of dark brown, golden thread and satiny red carpets. There was a mahogany table prepped with fancy china and baked goods. The room was lit up by a beautifully crafted chandelier. Being a resident of the Vongola stronghold, Haru was no stranger to the elaborate interior decorating and finery.

But she noted that despite the pressure and stress, being a mafioso's wife definitely had its benefits. "Haru, how is work?" Kyoko asked while she readied beverages for her guest. Haru stretched her arms and sides, sinking into the chair as she spoke in a drowsy voice. "It's good. I think I'm making a lot of process- but there's this one experiment I'm having trouble on. I'm not sure yet, but I think the medicine I'm working on will harm the user, which is the exact opposite of what I want to happen. I'm sure I'll be able to fix out the kinks in no time. How about you, Kyoko-chan? You look worried."

Kyoko laughed, one hand resting contently on her stomach while the other handed Haru a cup filled to the brim. Haru took a quick, unladylike swig of the contents and smiled. "Ever the gentlewoman, Kyoko-chan. Now, stop dilly-dallying and tell me what's wrong." Kyoko's laugh froze mid-air and evaporated into a brooding, pondering thought. Haru pondered what on earth was so terrible.

"I'm pregnant."

The fragile cup in Haru's hands trembled. "You're pregnant." It wasn't a question; it was a statement looking for reconfirmation. Was it true? Haru didn't know what to think. Kyoko nodded. "It's true. I'm pregnant-Haru-chan, I'm really happy. Of course, there are a lot of things that have to be taken into consideration, but I'm happy." The surprised look on Haru's face morphed into a smile. "That's good. I'll try to do all I can to help you be comfortable." Kyoko bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you. And please keep this a secret; Tsu-kun and I haven't told anyone yet." Haru grinned. "Of course," she said simply before excusing herself.

Haru aimlessly walked around the Vongola Stronghold. Kyoko was pregnant. The smile Haru had forced onto her face was long gone. There was new life that would be coming into the world. Undoubtedly, Kyoko's child would most likely be the next leader of the Famiglia, lest it would be killed by other competitors vying for the position. Haru had to remind herself that the baby wasn't just Kyoko's child; it was Tsuna's child as well. A feeling of dread overwhelmed Haru, almost sending her crashing into the wall. _I have to do it, _she thought to herself. _I can't let that baby grow up without a father._

The thought cleared all of Haru's doubts. Haru knew what she had to do; she would not fail. Haru broke out into a full sprint, calling out the Rain Guardian's name. "Yamamoto-san! Where are you? Yamamoto-" Strong, steady hands gently placed themselves on Haru's shoulders. The patient, collected countenance of the Rain Guardian entered Haru's vision and she resisted the urge to cry out in relief. "Calm down, Haru. You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" The Rain Guardian didn't know what to make of the panicked look on his friend's face. To Yamamoto's surprise, Haru grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him vigorously. It was quite a feat considering how tall and heavy the Rain Guardian was in comparison to Haru.

"Yamamoto-san, do you remember what happened three years ago?" Haru asked. Yamamoto nodded slowly. "I do. I've never forgotten. But what does that have to do with the present?"He asked. Haru's eyes glowed ablaze with fierce determination. "Remember the promise that you made to me three years ago. It's time for you to fulfill it. I saved your life. You promised to do anything in return." "I did," Yamamoto said in that peaceful tone of his. "But what do you want me to do?"

"Kyoko-chan is pregnant. I-I don't know how long she's been pregnant. I just found out today. But if she's pregnant, that means that I can't delay any longer. At this rate, Tsuna-san will die. I can't let him go just yet. You must help me save him, Yamamoto-san!" Haru begged. A stricken look appeared on Yamamoto's face. "What were they thinking…? That's not important; what's important is that you tell me your plan." Yamamoto said in a quiet voice. Haru released Yamamoto from her grasp and sighed.

"I…I've been planning this for a while. Tsuna-san's organs are dying, and my medicine has only delayed the process. That's why he's still alive. Of course, I have to credit his will to live. That helped a lot, too. But it won't be able to get him very far. He needs new organs. There are a lot of people who can qualify as donors, but I'm probably the best bet he has."

Realization dawned on Yamamoto's face and his shoulders stiffened. "Haru, _no_. What makes you the best bet that he has? You can't do this to yourself." It was rare for the Rain Guardian to sound so overpowering and strict, but Haru was not one to be cowed. "That medicine I gave you three years ago? It's fused with my body. In fact, I was the very source of the medicine. Experimenting on the human body does incredible, unthinkable things." Haru explained.

A sharp, quiet gasp escaped from Yamamoto's mouth. "You shouldn't have done this to yourself." The Rain Guardian said miserably. "I'll be fine, Yamamoto-san. Just help me." "No," Yamamoto said flatly. "I am not going to help you throw your life away. Kyoko would never approve to this. You know that. Tsuna wouldn't want this either. Why would you do this? You can still-"

"I love him!" Haru screamed at the Rain Guardian, all composure gone. "I love him! And I never had a chance! Kyoko-chan did. They have a _child,_ Yamamoto! I am not going to allow that child to come into the world fatherless!" Haru's legs collapsed and the poor maiden fell to the ground. The secret she had been harboring all this time was no longer a secret. Haru sobbed, wishing that things had been different. Yamamoto didn't know what to do with the frantic, wailing woman, but he gave her the best solace a friend could give to another: a hug.

So this was why Haru was willing to give everything up. She still loved Tsuna. Well, Haru had certainly done a good job of hiding it, but Yamamoto couldn't help but feel pity for his friend. "I'll help you," Yamamoto rasped. "But you must tell me everything." As Haru explained to him, Yamamoto thought he had never hated himself more.

* * *

Just, if my wish could come true

If time would return to me on the day of the operation, I would gladly switch places

If God pulled a prank on me or maybe was angry,

Take my cells, my lungs, my intestines and my eyes too if it was for someone else's sake

* * *

Five years ago, Haru had experimented with the theory of animal boxes, anatomy and Flames. She was done with being useless. At the time, Haru sought to make her body into a weapon. She would be committing a great transgression, but it was for the sake of the Famiglia. Most importantly, Haru would be able to protect the one she loved most. A year after the experiment, Haru had successfully transformed her body. Although she was not a weapon, Haru became the host to the world's first elixir. Her blood was elixir. The blood was no longer red; it was blue. Haru was careful to make sure that her Famiglia never saw her bleed. Her blood had all the attributes of the Dying Will Flames.

The Mist attribute made sure that the blood would fool the consumer's immune system into thinking the blood was its own. The Cloud attribute propagated the healing properties of the Sun Flame. The Storm flame attribute of Haru's blood would be sure to disintegrate whatever was harming the consumer's body, while the Lightning flame would harden and protect the blood from being evicted. The Sky and Rain Flame attributes kept all the flames in balance. Haru was confident in her blood's capabilities.

Another year passed, and the Stronghold was under attack. It was Haru who had found the bloody and scarred Yamamoto. She had force-fed her blood into the dying male's mouth. Haru had saved the Rain Guardian's life. The disoriented Rain Guardian was unable to realize _what_ saved him, and thought the contents forced into his mouth as some special kind of medicine only Haru knew how to make. A few hours later, Haru and the rest of the Guardians had discovered Tsuna's limp body lying on the ground. When the other Guardians were keeping their eye out for enemies, Haru was able to make Tsuna drink some of her blood as well, saving him. It was through this process that Tsuna had been her first kiss.

The event granted Haru recognition in the mafia world. No one knew the details, but everyone knew that the medicine Haru created could heal any wound. Unfortunately, the enemy Tsuna had been fighting with had cunningly placed a tricky Flame-based disease into Tsuna's body, although Haru's blood had been able to combat the sickness remarkably well.

But even daily consumptions of the "medicine" Tsuna drank were not enough. Although Haru's blood was able to destroy the source of the disease, Tsuna's organs were severely damaged, and Haru's blood was only able to repair a small amount of the damage done. When Tsuna and Kyoko announced their engagement a year later, Haru had realized that her blood would not be able to save Decimo's life.

So, she readied her body and mind for the possibility of donating her organs. All Haru could do was wait for a triggering cataclysm. Now that the opportunity had come, it was time for the weary soldier to fulfill her mission.

* * *

Simply having to go on living with you

Wouldn't be worth anything

My heart, my liver, my kidneys, my pancreas, my cells, my lungs, my too intestines, and my eyes too

If it's for someone else's sake

It's all fine by me

* * *

"Tsuna-san. could I talk to you really quickly?"

Tsuna nodded. Haru swallowed hard and reached out for Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him that for some reason, Haru _needed _this body contact. So he complied and patiently waited for her to speak. A few days ago, Haru had revealed the secret behind her medicine. The Famiglia was greatly surprised. It was amazing that a person with no Flame could host all seven Flames within her body. It was a feat that had never been accomplished. Of course, Tsuna was a bit sickened that he had been committing the taboo of drinking Haru's blood, but he was still immensely grateful.

His dearest friend was going to give up her life for his sake. How could he ever repay her? "Tsuna-san, I'm really grateful that I was able to meet you. I don't regret anything." Haru began quietly. Tsuna opened his mouth in protest. "No, I'm sorry. You're donating your…your organs to me. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I'm thankful." Tsuna murmured. It had taken a while for Haru to persuade Tsuna into accepting her organs. But when Haru had thrown in Kyoko's unborn child into the picture, Tsuna eventually succumbed.

"It's fine. I'm really happy that I was able to do this for you. Tsuna-san, you were all I could ever see. I loved you. Just do a favor for me. Promise that you'll make a good father. Take care of your family. You didn't fall in love with me because you and Kyoko were meant to be. I used to resent that, but I understand now. It was so I could…do this for you." Haru leaned in and pecked Tsuna on the lips, cherishing the warm feelings that arose in her chest. She got up, walking away from Tsuna with a confident stride. Haru was no longer scared of death; she would live on in Tsuna till the day he died. The very thought was more than enough to chase away her fears.

Tsuna on the other hand, felt numb. He did not know that Haru loved him. His Hyper Intuition was screaming at Tsuna that no person had ever loved him this much, and that no one ever would. When Tsuna went into surgery, Haru was the last thought on his mind before the anesthesia overtook him. When Tsuna emerged from the surgery, he was alive and well. And the eccentric healing beauty was dead. Rumors said that Vongola's Decimo was never quite the same after Haru's funeral.

On May third, Sawada Haru was born into the world. She was lavished much love and affection from her family and mafia Famiglia. Sawada Haru was blessed with her mother's beauty and her father's power. No one expected the little girl to have also inherited her namesake's special blood as well. Sawada Haru was constantly protected by the Guardians, although no one protected the child as fiercely as Yamamoto did. When Sawada Haru grew up and forged her path to becoming Undicesimo, she questioned the old Rain Guardian as to why he had protected her so determinedly. In reply, the Rain Guardian had told the curious fifteen-year old that he wanted to make sure a friend's death was not in vain.

Sawada Haru eventually claimed her title as Vongola Undicesimo, although her father had died shortly after. When Sawada Tsunayoshi was on his deathbed, he had told his cherished daughter of a beautiful, wonderful woman named Miura Haru who had loved him more than anybody else in the world. When Vongola Decimo had finally heaved his last breath, Sawada Haru could've sworn that she saw a pale, ghostly silhouette of a young, unfamiliar woman placing her hand atop of Vongola Decimo's worn, wrinkled hand.

* * *

Thank you

And way to go

It's all fine by me

A world without you in it

It's all fine by me, I hereby agree

…wouldn't be worth anything

* * *

A/N: I'm back guys! I was inspired to write this from Gumi's "Donor Song." It's a really nice song; you guys should check it out! This was the first chapter in "A Bitter Taste in Your Mouth." I plan to have the next chapter out in two weeks or so. I honestly love 2786 so much, and I hope you guys still feel the same about the shipping. I encourage you guys to write for the TsuHaru fandom. I know I would love to read more TsuHaru stories. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Oh, did any of you notice that Sawada Haru was born on the same date as our loveable Miura Haru? Additionally, please tell me if you spot any errors. I'm thinking about getting a beta reader; is there anyone who would be interested...?


End file.
